Devilish Brothers
by Yami no Sparx
Summary: My main 2 OCs as they're born in Naruto's world
1. Chapter 1

It was an other afternoon in the sand village under the heated sun of the great desert in Wind country , and in a small house somewhere in the village lives the heroes of this story , and one of them is telling about himself on papers .

I'm Rai Sparx … A 16 years old chunin from the sand village , I live with a little brother and sister , An elder brother and a twin brother … The youngest of us is Wave , Our little 10 years old sister , and 2 years before her there was the 12 years old Akahoshi ( Red Star ) , And the elder is our 20 years old brother , Shadow , my twin is Light , You won't really find it hard to recognize one of us from another that I'm black haired and he's white haired … anyway , I started this book so the people of the future know about the world at this time , from the little incidents , to the great wars , although I hope I don't see such a day , I won't keep going more than that for an intro , so I'll begin writing content of the book when ever I find an idea .

_Author note : Rai means Lightning_

And so , the first page of the book was written down

" I hope the message I'll write will reach the next generation " These whee the words of a teen laying to the wall of his room and looking down at the book in his hand , The book title said ( To The Next Generation ) The young teen had a well built body , black straight hair that reached the end of his neck , narrow black eyes , and he wore a black shirt and black pants and a red opened hooded jacket with short sleeves , and he seemed to be taller than ordinary

" Well … better go check what does Gara want from us " he put the book on his bed and went out closing the door behind him

" … heh , I have a feeling that an adventure is waiting for us " he said with a little grin on his face and walked to the Kazekage's mansion

Flash Brothers

Chapter 1 / To Konoha

Sparx walked through the street toward the mansion as the thoughts ran through his head

_" It's been a long time since Gara ever asked for the three of us at the same time "_

" He must be willing to send us on a special A mission since he asked our trio to come together "

Sparx stopped and turned around to the familiar voice and gave it a smile

" Have I been thinking loud … Light ? "

Light kept moving closer to his brother

" No … but I can read your mind sometimes you know . we're very similar … even though we're very different as well "

Light was a clone of Sparx or the other way around , but his hair was light blonde and almost white , his eyes were less narrower and they were golden , his shirt was white , his pants were also black and , his shirt however was blue , you could tell he was a little more muscular than his brother

Sparx smirked to the opposite facts

" Heh … you're right … we're similar in many things , but we are different in other things too "

" What do you think Gara wants ? "

" I really don't know , but I have a feeling this shall be a great adventure for us "

" heh … my thoughts as well "

" well , come on then "

And so the brothers walked along to the mansion

_At the mansion …_

Knock Knock …

Gara responded to the knocking sound of his door

" You may come in "

The Rai twins came into the room

" Yo , Gara " Light saluted the Kazekage raising a an opened hand

" Have a seat "

The two sat on the chairs in front of his desk

" So … where is Aniki "

" It's ok . He came early and I told him everything "

" Well then , could you tell us what's the mission this time "

" I really wouldn't call it a mission , but an offer "

Light raised an eyebrow

" I'm suggesting you visit Konoha in the Fire country "

" Konoha ? why all of a sudden ? "

" I saw that you have been working hard these last months with no rest … in fact , you had 53 missions these last two months , that's almost a mission per day . And according to one of the rules , the average of missions a Shinobi takes must not go over 18 missions a month , and in case they were needed for more than that , they should get a holiday "

" Since when did this rule become official "

" Since yesterday , Light "

" And that's why people respect you more than anyone else , because you respect them in return , Gara … "

Gara just gave Light a little smile

" Do you send the others out too ? " asked Sparx

" No , I give them a holiday , and they're free to do whatever they want with it . I'm just suggesting you visit Konoha "

" But why Konoha of them all ? "

Gara closed his eyes , and thought of his past when he played a role in the Leaf Destruction , Naruto , Sasuke , Shukako , Lee , people he has hurt , Everything …

" I have a feeling you'll gain experience from this visit , like I did "

_Silence …_

" Alright then … we're off tomorrow morning … you agree with me Light , don't you ? "

" It would be nice to see new places , I'm in "

Gara gave a little smile

" Very well then , A team will wait for you at Konoha's gate 4 days later when you arrive to take you on a tour . go prepare "

Both stood up and turned to leave

" Is Uzumaki Naruto in the team .. Gara ? "

" … Yes , he is "

Sparx grinned with a look of determination

" Then I'll see what kind of a fighter he is "

A little grin formed on Gara's face

" As you wish … "

_The next morning …_

_At the gate of sand village …_

" You think our friends will mess us ? "

" Maybe , but it's not like we'll be away for ever Light "

" And what about your dear Maia ? " said Light teasing

" I spoke with her already , she said that she'll come with Aniki two days after us " said Sparx boldly

" Man … no one can tease you even when it comes to Maia . you're truly The Dead Devil of Sand . Not like I'm insulting you "

" It's ok . I take this name as a praise to be honest " said Sparx smirking

" As you like , well then … to Konoha "

_**This way , The road to the great battle began**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere at the hills outside Konoha in a very hot day …_

" It's been 3 days since we left Saba ( Sand ) , I bet we'll reach Konoha in minutes " said light walking backward facing Sparx

" Yeah …." Said Sparx emotionlessly

" You really don't speak that much …. Well , it's not like I'm insulting you or something , since they say that the best of speak is the few "

" I don't find much of words to say , it's just me "

" Yeah , that's you , and everyone respect that about you , but you should try to speak a little more with the team awaiting us , we don't want them to think you're cold or something , do we "

" Hmm … "

Light stopped talking when Sparx stopped walking

" W … what is it Sparx ? "

Sparx didn't answer but he raised his sight from the ground

" did I say something wrong , it's not like I'm insulting you or something you know … "

" … We're here "

Light turned around to see the opened great gate of Konoha

" Big gate …. " said Sparx emotionlessly again

" ….. Yeah …. Nothing more to say "

Flash Brothers

Chapter 2 / Naruto VS Sparx

" I'm getting bored , and hot "

" They'll arrive soon , have patient " Sakura replied the blonde ninja a little annoyed her self

Naruto laid back to a rail behind him and put his hands behind his head

" That's not polite to keep people waiting like this , It's been half an hour "

" Cool down a little , maybe they encountered something on the way here " said Kakashi reading a book of echa echa series

" Kakashi-sensi , how can you be so calm and cool while the weather is as hot as an oven " asks Naruto wiping sweat of his forehead

" I got used to all kinds of weather in my missions through the ninja countries , you'll be able to handle it if you work hard "

" I see "

" But don't expect to get used to it quickly , I needed 10 years to be honest "

" 10 YEARS ! " yelled Naruto out of surprise , he knew Kakashi needed some time to become this good , but 10 years was something he never expected

" Yes , 10 years , weather isn't something you can change to what you like , you need to change your self to survive in the different environments " Kakashi explained to Naruto and flipped the page

" You're right , it will take long years to get used to all kinds of weather … Maaaan , I'm still feeling hot ! "

" Shut up Naruto , I'm feeling hot too , but you don't see me complain like you ! " Sakura yelled at Naruto with a killing aura bursting out of her

Naruto stepped back paralyzed with fear of this beast in front of him

" _Sakura-chan becomes a monster when she gets upset _" whispered Naruto to himself

" Huh … you said something ! "

" No No , my dear beautiful Sakura-chan " said Naruto with a forced smile

" You'd better not "

" _Man , she might just kill me if I keep angering her like this _" thought Naruto sweat dropping

" So , females type 1 become Monstrous in uncomfortable situations such as hot weather " said Sai writing in his handbook loud enough for Sakura to hear him and punch him so hard that he kissed the ground

" Have I … done something … wrong " said Sai before passing out

" I suppose you guys are team 7 "

Everyone turned around to the unfamiliar voice

" We're Rai Light & Sparx from Sand village , nice to meet you " Light greeted T7 raising a hand

" So you finally arrived " Kakashi closed his book and looked at the Sand twins

" Pardons , we faced a sand storm , so we had to stop for a day , then we had to come faster than usual , but it seems we still didn't make it in time " said Light scratching his head

" Well , it was only half an hour , so it's not a big problem " Kakashi accepted the apology with a smile

" That's good , so , may we know your names "

" I'm Hatake Kakashi , welcome to our home "

" I'm Haruno Sakura , pleasure to meet you " said Sakura politely and out of her angry mode " _Darn it , you're too late , Shannaru_ " says inner Sakura

" I'm Sai " said Sai who was able to get up on his feet somehow

" And I'm Uzumaki Naruto , the one who's gonna become a Hokage someday " Naruto introduced himself trying to give a ( cool look )

" A genin becomes a hokage ? maybe when sun freeze " said Sakura trying to put her anger on someone

" Eeeeh , and why the hurting Sakura-chan "says Naruto out of cool mode to ( goof mode )

_" So this is Naruto , spiky blonde hair , face lines , orange outfit , just like what Gara said " _thought Light to himself _" No one who doesn't know him would believe he saved the Kazekage , but I won't doubt Gara's words "_ Light gave a little smirk and started introducing himself " And I'm Rai Light , a chunin of Saba , hope we'll be friends

" I'm Rai Sparx , also a chunin "

" Oi oi , just like that Sparx ? "

" I don't find other words to say "

" But that sounds cold "

" It's alright , we dealt with people who don't speak much " said a smiling Kakashi trying to make the raven teen feel welcomed

" Are you sure , you don't … "

" After thinking about it , maybe talking about ourselves would be good , to know more about each other " Sparx surprised his brother with these sudden words

" Alright Sparx-kun , as you please " said Kakashi

" Drop the kun "

" Ok , Sakura , Naruto "

" Eh … " both responded to Kakashi stopping their argument

" Let's go to the training field "

" Training field ? "

_Minutes later …_

" Ok then , now that we're somewhere private , we can talk , how about you start Naruto " said Kakashi leaning to a tree at the training field facing the others

" Eh .. what should I talk about "

" Your favorite hobbies , food , color , your drams and goals , and whatever you want to speak about "

" Yosh , my name is Uzumaki Naruto , my favorite food is ramen , and my color is orange , my hobbies are reading manga and watching anime my wish is to have a life time stock of ramen , my dream is to become a Hokage "

" Alright , how about you Sakura "

" Yes .. my name is Haruno Sakura , my favorite color is pink , my favorite food is sweets , my goal is to become a great medical ninja , oh and my hobby is hitting Naruto"

" EEEEEEH " yelled Naruto with tears pouring from his eyes

" And that is Sai , so Sai … "

" I'm Sai , I don't prefer a food or a color , I don't have a goal or a dream … I like drawing … " said Sai giving his usual calm smile

" And I thought my brother doesn't speak much " said Light sweat dropping

" And I'm Hatake Kakashi , My favorite color is green , my favorite food is fish , my hobby is reading fictions , my goals are many … that's it "

" Well , not long but it told us something " said Light

" Kakashi-sensi's hobby is reading ? … looks like he forgot to mention it's reading porn books " whispered Naruto to Sakura

" I'm Rai Light , my favorite food is the spicy one , my favorite color is yellow , my hobby is running in the wide opened areas , I strive to become stronger and stronger , so you can say my dream has no end "

" I'm Rai Sparx , I prefer black , I like fish , my hobby is fighting , my dream is to end wars "

" End the wars ? "Sakura questioned Sparx for the unusual goal of his

" What … is it impossible ? "

" Well , it's hard you know "

" It's still not impossible … so I'll work for it "

" But , how do you see fighting as a hobby " asked Naruto

" Fighting runs through my veins , I find pleasure in fighting strong opponents … why … you want to fight me " said Sparx giving a little grin

" Fight you ? "

" Hold it Sparx , you shouldn't ask anyone you meet for a fight " said Light scolding his brother

" I just want to see the power of the one Gara talks about so much , if he's as good as he says , then it's gonna be one hell of a battle "

" So you DO speak when it comes to fighting " Naruto questioned smirking

" You can say that " said Sparx grinning

" Alright , I'll fight you "

" What the hell Naruto ! " Sakura was surprised that Naruto accepted the fight easily

" It's ok Sakura-chan , I also want to see the power of such a close friend to Gara "

" Close friend ? … how can you tell ? "

" Everyone call him Gara-sama or Gara-san , and some call him Kazekage-sama , but you just call him with his name "

" Heh , Suppose you're right , well then , shall we start "

" Yes , right away "

" Hold it a little , Light-san , won't you stop them "

" Sorry , I agree with fighting being a way of communication , and drop the san please " Light replied Sakura shrugging

" But you just told your brother … "

" I told him not to ask for a fight immediately like this , but since Naruto accepted , who am I to stop them "

" Kakashi-sensi , do something "

" Sorry , I also want to see the match "

Sakura placed her palm on her face and gave a deep sigh

" Men , why do you always try to look tough "

Everyone gave a ' heh ' ignoring Sakura's annoyance

_To be continued_

_Sorry if this has been too short , I promise you the next one will be longer , I know the scene when they meet isn't good and there is something wrong with the chapter that I can't place a finger on , but I couldn't think of a better thing to write , so , I hope it's good enough , I promise I'll try to make next one better , next is :_

_A Spar of Friendship_

_Please review_


End file.
